The 10th Empire
by chibinekokagome
Summary: Not every fairy tale goes as planned. A princess trapped in a cat's body, a modern day school girl who has issues with the world, a perverted young man who is a bit greedy, and a half demon who is a traitor must join hands to defeat the evil queen.
1. Chapter 1

**ChibinekoKagome's Note: **_**This is the first chapter of The 10**__**th**__** Empire. As you can see I was inspired by the movie The 10**__**th**__** Kingdom. I don't own InuYasha and The 10**__**th**__** Kingdom. I actually surprised myself after reading this after I wrote it. I expected it to be boring, but it sent shivers up my spine. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter1: Once Upon a Time **_

A carriage rode calmly in the middle of an open valley, in the 7th empire. A young woman about 16 was looking out the window in exasperation. She had long brunette hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and wore a simple, but elegant. She wore light pink mascara around her attractive brown eyes.

"Oh Yosuke, can't you drive any faster? I'm burning up in this heat." She fanned herself in vain with her hand.

A young man looked back at her while holding the reins. "I'm sorry Princess Sango, but it would be quite dangerous if I were to drive the horses any faster."

A long pause deafened Sango, and she groaned in irritation. "I really don't see the point of going to that awful prison. After all, who would want to go there?" She got no response and she slumped in her seat and decided to take a small nap.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan.

"Kagome, hurry up, you are going to be late for school!" Grampa knocked on the bedroom door.

"I'm coming! Give me a sec!" A voice shouted from inside the room.

"Times up Kagome, you won't make it to the multicultural fare."

Suddenly the door burst open with a teenager girl rushing past her Grampa. Her raven hair was messy from the lack of brushing and her green school uniform was wrinkled. "Oh yes I will! Bye Gramps!" She slammed the door.

All that Grampa did was shake his head.

Kagome stopped near an 18 year old Miroku who was relaxing while eating sushi. "You do realize that Grampa won't forgive you if you don't fix that trapdoor before dusk."

"Hey even part timers must have a lunch break." Miroku popped another sushi into his mouth. "Meanwhile, shouldn't you hurry to the multicultural fare? After all, you are the director for the country Spain."

"It doesn't start until five, and that is half an hour from now, I'll make it in time." Kagome grinned, "Anyways, you do realize that you don't always have to work for Grampa, you DO live here after all as well."

"Duh, I'm your cousin." Miroku said and took a sip of soda. "And besides, I need 500 yen." He stood up and stretched, "Gramps won't give anything for free anyways."

"You need the money to pay back Sara huh? What did you do this time?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips while glaring at Miroku.

"Nothin'." Miroku grinned sheepishly "I just fractured her library book that's all…"

_Sounds more like you sheeshcabobed her book. _Kagome sighed and turned her back on him. "Sure, whatever dude. I'm leaving… and by the way," Kagome turned back with a deadly smile, "If I find out that it was you who stole my diary, I'm telling Kaorin that you are cheating on her with Sakura."

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Miroku choked on his sushi, "I NEVER CHEATED ON KAORIN! SAKURA JUST CAN'T KEEP HER HANDS OFF ME!"

Unfortunately for him, Kagome was gone.

They arrived thirty minutes ago and Sango didn't know what was taking Yosuke so long in the prison, so she grunted and went out of the carriage and into the prison. "Yosuke? Sir Yosuke, are you done in there?" No one answered her reply. Suddenly the door slammed behind her and Sango twirled around to see Yosuke pinned to the door with a sword stuck in his chest.

Sango gasped and stumbled backwards in horror. Suddenly she felt harsh arms around her and she struggled violently against them. A sharp tip of a sword pressed against her neck.

"If you don't want to die right away, I would suggest that you would stop wriggling." A feminine voice hissed behind her.

"Good work Jyakotsu!" A man named Renkotsu came into view. He wore a monk's robe and looked pretty much like a monk with the baldhead and such, except he looked extremely malicious and clever. "Big brother and Queen Kikyou will be pleased with our catch.

"Kikyou?" Sango gasped in fear.

"Oh? Did we bring out a few bad memories for you princess?" the third one was Suikotsu. He looked like a doctor but it was obvious that he was insane. A mad doctor that would kill blindly.

Footsteps sounded through the dark hall and Renkotsu snickered. "Here comes your destruction my lady. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that your death will be more unbearable then what we could do to you."

Sango gritted her teeth together as Kikyou and Bankotsu appeared out of the shadows.

"Why. Sango dear," Kikyou smiled sickeningly. "Aren't you happy to see your elder sister?"

"You are no sister of mine!" Sango spat viciously. "If I were to give my opinion which I will… I would say that you are the lowest bitch that walked the earth with your rotten feet!"

The three assassins gasped but Kikyou just smiled calmly. Then with blinding speed, Kikyou slapped Sango across the face while drawing blood with her long nails. Sango gritted her teeth in pain as her head jerked to the side with the force of the slap.

Kikyou took Sango's face non-to gently in her hand and brought Sango's face close to hers. "Now, is that any way to talk to me? You should watch your tongue little step-sister." And with those words, Kikyou licked Sango's cheek wound.

Sango cringed in disgust, and struggled away from Kikyou's grip on her face. "Don't _touch _me you witch!"

"Now before I forget," Kikyou took out a small demon cat out of her long scarlet sleeve. "I would like to introduce you to Kirara."

Sango glared at the little cat with disdain. "It's just a cat Kikyou, what would you want with it?"

Kikyou threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Sango, didn't you do your homework? This is a very special cat." Kikyou stroked Kirara's back and was earned by a purr in return.

Sango looked at the cat in confusion.

Kikyou looked up from Kirara with a very deadly gleam in her eyes. "I hope you like cats Sango dear."

Sango looked back at Kikyou.

"Since you are going to spend the rest of your life as one." Kikyou let Kirara go and the cat jumped through and out of Sango's chest like a ghost.

Sango gasped at the strange feeling in her and looked back at Kirara. The cat looked straight into Sango's eyes and began to grow and gain the form of Sango. As soon as Kirara finished her transformation, Sango felt herself shrinking and an itchy sensation ran across her skin as yellow fur began sprouting out. Sango's blood curdling scream faded into a cat's yowl. Not long after, Sango was now in the body of Kirara.


	2. Chapter 2 Hanyou

**ChibinekoKagome's note: **_**Ok, I just want to tell you people that this story contains no yaoi or yuri in it whatsoever. I'm glad that some people reviewed and I thank you. I have lots of time on my hands that I will be updating quickly. But I must say that I will take like one week to post one chapter. But I suppose you can wait a week huh? Be free to ask any questions about the chapters I posted. Please don't flame, I don't take flames very well. This is going to be Inu+Kag pairing, and Mir+San pairing. **_

Chapter 2: Hanyou 

Sango did what any normal human being or animal would have done. She ran for her dear life.

"Don't just stand there you fools!" Screeched Kikyou. "Get her!" she watched Jyakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu until they were out of sight. Then she turned around to Kirara who was looking at herself in confusion.

"What is the matter with you Kirara?" Kikyou snapped irritated still that her stepsister managed to escape her.

Kirara looked up at Kikyou in a sad/cute way. "Why did _both _of my tails have to go?" she asked in Sango's voice.

"Because you don't see normal humans walking around with a tail popping out of their behinds." Kikyou snapped angrily.

_Honestly… _Kirara's eyes narrowed angrily when Kikyou turned around. _I wouldn't mind to use that lady as a scratching post. _She followed Kikyou while trying not to stumble; after all, she was originally a cat and had more then two legs.

Kikyou was muttering curse words under her breath until she spotted a young man behind steel bars. His face was extremely handsome in Kikyou's opinion, despite the wild messy black hair and smudges on his face. "What are you?" Kikyou asked gently.

The young man looked up at Kikyou but quickly turned his face away. "InuYasha." He muttered quietly.

Kikyou's face remained calm, "I shall ask you again, _what _are you?" She had to admit, he had guts, and lots of them in fact. Secretly she admired that.

"Listen lady," the man named InuYasha snarled almost animal like, "I don't have to tell my race to everyone in this god forsaken world!"

"No," Kikyou agreed and gripped the steel bars just to see him closer. "But you will tell me, I can see you are not human… fully at the very least."

InuYasha stood up and walked up to the bars, "So what? What business do you want with me?" He stared dead into Kikyou's black eyes with his dark violet ones, almost daring her to answer his question.

"Would you like to earn your freedom?" Kikyou coxed softly.

InuYasha smirked and leaned against the bars. "And just exactly do you want me to do?"

"First tell me what you are."

InuYasha looked both ways to see if anyone was listening, and leaned forward a bit. His eyes flashed gold and his pupils slit like a cats and they turned back violet. "Half inu-youkai."

Kikyou smiled, "Now that is something, InuYasha. You have done a good amount of disguising yourself as a human."

InuYasha just shrugged, "My body is like this only temporarily. My form changes once and a while."

"I have a task for you InuYasha."

InuYasha raised his thick eyebrows.

"Track down a cat and bring her back to me," Kikyou smiled evilly, "We wouldn't want Princess Sango coughing up fur balls now would we?"

"Sure, whatever."

Kikyou took out a black key and released InuYasha from his small cell. InuYasha immediately began to track Sango. "Wait," Kikyou commanded sharply.

"Now what?" InuYasha groaned and turned back to Kikyou. She smiled at him in the way, which he wouldn't want to see ever again.

"Before you begin your quest, give me a piece of your hair."

"Why?" InuYasha asked, he didn't trust this woman, and he would run away from her if this would get out of hand. She just motioned with her hand for him to come closer.

"So I can have your complete obedience until your task is done." Kikyou reached for InuYasha's hair and plucked out a few raven strands. "You don't actually think that I will trust you just like that? But you are lucky enough to earn more trust then that despicable band of seven. Now go, find Sango before they do."

InuYasha turned from her and ran down the dark hallway.

Sango hid in a small crack in the brick wall as the three brothers were searching for her in the room.

"Where do you think that blasted fur ball has gone?" Jyakotsu shouted and his voice echoed in the room.

"Calm yourself Jyakotsu, she probably escaped into the higher grounds of this prison." Renkotsu replied calmly, "That is the first place where a fancy gal would go."

"Then lets go!" Suikotsu rushed out of the room followed by the other two.

Sango slowly let herself out of the crack in the wall. She quickly ran the opposite direction of where the three band of seven head to. Her cat instincts told her to run faster and not to look back, Sango truly believed that this was a nightmare and that she had to get out in any means possible. She found herself in a room that had torn and broken useless junk in it. Just when she thought that she was trapped, she saw a mirror. In that mirror she saw a young girl riding a bicycle.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing." A low voice growled behind her.

Sango twirled abruptly to see InuYasha in a crouching position. Her cat instincts told her immediately that he was canine and that she was in no position just to sit there. She jumped into the mirror just when InuYasha pounced at her and missed.

Sango didn't know how long she was floating in the darkness until she found herself in a dry well. Sango quickly jumped out and blindly ran as fast as her small swift legs could carry her. Her heart was pounding like a drum inside of her small chest and her legs were burning in pain from running so hard. She didn't even notice that she ran into the girl that she saw in the mirror.

"Holy-

Kagome didn't have the time to stop the bike when a yellow two-tailed cat ran in front of the bicycle and crashed into Sango. Kagome flew off her bike and hit her head on the sidewalk while losing her consciousness.

_What just happened?_ Where her last thoughts before the world blanked out on her.


	3. Chapter 3 Danger

_**Chibinekokagome: **__Ok, here is the 3__rd__ chapter of The 10__th__ Empire. I probably won't post anything until summer vacation with school being really rough on me right now, and with these finals coming up…Such is the life of a high school student __sighs ENJOY!_

**Chapter 3: Danger**

InuYasha grunted as he climbed out of the well a bit dizzy from the trip. As the world stopped spinning, he realized that he was in a completely different world. It had many strange smells and sounds. _Where the hell am I? _He let that question hang in his head as he slowly began making his way to find Sango.

Kagome's eyes gradually opened and a sharp pain pricked at her forehead. She hissed in pain and gently touched her wound. She brought her fingers towards her face and saw blood on her fingers. _Oh great, what a wonderful day this is…_she suddenly gasped in horror as she saw a small creature lying motionless on the ground. "Oh no! I killed it!" she quickly scooped it up to find any hint of life.

It's eyes abruptly opened and stared into Kagome's eyes in fear but then turned into curiosity.

"Oh I'm so sorry kitty!" Kagome checked for any wounds but didn't find any to her relief. "Where is your collar? Or your master?"

_I don't have any! Oh please understand that I need to hide and quickly! _Sango desperately tried to say, but she was a cat and couldn't make a sound except for a "meow."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Kagome held Sango in one arm and shamefully left her now wrecked bike behind. "And that was my most trusted vehicle." Kagome sighed in despair but got over it as she entered her school.

"Where have you been Kagome?" Kagome's best friend Eri snapped angrily. " I was covering up for you! You owe me-

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my goodness Kagome, what happened? Your head is bleeding!"

Kagome gave a dry smile. "I crashed my bike, hit my head… and even lost my ID card it seems…" Kagome checked her pocket, "and I also picked up a friend on the way." Kagome handed Sango to Eri.

Eri squealed and took Sango. "Oh! She is adorable! What is her name?"

"I don't know. I accidentally crashed into her, but I think she is alright, I mean she isn't hurt anywhere." Kagome petted Sango gingerly.

"Then lets call her-

"No, we are not calling her anything. We need to put her somewhere that no one will see. I will get in trouble if anybody finds out I brought a cat to school." Kagome crossed her arms.

Eri pouted, "fine… how about the cafeteria's closet? No one goes in there these days."

"It works out quite fine for me."

Soon after wards Kagome warned Sango that she isn't to make a noise or both of them will get in trouble and that Sango might get kicked out. After she said that, Kagome closed the closet's door.

_Sure whatever you say… _Sango looked up and saw tons of flour. _Whatever you- that will work!_

InuYasha's stomach growled loudly by just gazing at the festival's food, and it caused a few stares from the students. _I guess it wouldn't harm me to eat a few things before I continue with the job._

"Do you think he's alright, I mean he looks like he hasn't had anything to eat for a decade." One student whispered to another as she stared at InuYasha's face. It was a pure picture of hunger, and a drooling mouth.

The other student shrugged, "beats me… by the way, what is he supposed to be dressed as? That red costume is kind of out of date."

InuYasha noticed the stares and wiped out the drool off his face. _I guess I better be a bit more… uh… what is that word? Proper._ InuYasha flatted a few wild hairs and put on a more calm expression. He sat down at one of the tables looking a bit uncomfortable with all of the people around.

"Can I get you anything sir? I represent the country Spain." Eri came up to InuYasha holding a notebook in her hand and a pencil behind her ear.

"Anything that is red meat." InuYasha mumbled.

"What was that?"

InuYasha repeated himself a bit louder.

Eri gawked at him in a weird manner. InuYasha raised his eyebrows; _don't tell me they don't have red meat._

_Boy this dude is weird… red meat? Ok…_Eri cleared her throat. "Uh what do you prefer? Beef, pork, lamb-

"LAMB?!" InuYasha abruptly stood up nearly knocking down his chair and scaring poor Eri. InuYasha suddenly became aware of the many stares including Kagome's at his peculiar behavior. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and sat back down. "Uh, lamb please."

Eri's hand slowly uncurled from her tight grip at her apron and wrote down the request. "Any drinks sir?"

InuYasha shook his head quietly.

"I'll be right back, then." Eri walked or you can describe ran away as fast as possible.

Kagome was in the middle of writing down a request when she heard a meow from the closet. "Please excuse me one moment" She ran towards the closet and opened the door, "Ok, didn't I tell you to-

Kagome stared down at the floor, which was covered in flour, and the word DANGER was scribbled onto there. Kagome looked at Sango and back at the writing. "No, no… it's not possible, cats don't write."

Sango mewed. _Well honey, this kitty cat can. _

Kagome stared at Sango, "Meow once."

"Meow."

"Ok…" Kagome was a bit breathless and took a big breath to calm herself. "Meow twice."

"Meow, meow."

"HOLY!" Kagome tripped on the box behind her and fell back. _Ow! What is happening? How is it that this cat can understand me? This is scientifically impossible! _Kagome shook her head, "No way, can you understand me?"

Sango nodded in exasperation. _Yes! Now lets get out of here! I can smell the dog man and he is near! _Sango pulled on Kagome's socks with her teeth and somehow pulled Kagome out of the closet and made her follow.

_I'm going insane! How is this possible? Wait, she wrote down 'danger,' does this mean that we both are in serious danger? What is going on!_

When Eri returned with the lamb chops, InuYasha was a bit irritated by the huge delay. "About time."

"Sorry, there was something wrong with the microwave." Eri grinned innocently.

InuYasha nodded and gazed at her, disbelieving every word. When she was about to escape again, InuYasha asked her a question. "Have you seen a small cat around here?"

"Oh! So she was yours all along!" Eri smiled brightly.

InuYasha now made it clear to himself that this girl was officially weird. "Yes."

"I'll tell Kagome, she found her a while back on her way here." Eri ran off while InuYasha finished the last piece of lamb and followed after her.

When Eri noticed that InuYasha followed her all the way to the cafeteria closet, she blocked the way. " I'm sorry, but you are not allowed in here."

InuYasha ignored her and pushed her aside and opened the door, yet no one was there.

Eri scratched her head in confusion.

Then the hanyou noticed the word 'danger' and quickly erased it with his foot, he had a hunch of what happened. _So Princess Sango drew this Kagome girl into this and escaped again huh? She is persistent, I'll give her that much. _

"You know, Kagome hit her head on the way here and probably isn't feeling well and went home with the cat." Eri said thoughtfully. She caught the gaze of InuYasha's and gulped. She didn't notice this before but his violet eyes seemed very wild, and angry. It was like looking into the very eyes of a hungry wolf.

"And where does she live?"

Eri realized that she said too much, she now knew that this strange dressed; yet handsome fellow was dangerous. "I can't tell you where she is." She was backed up into a corner and she felt like she was the lamb that InuYasha ordered.

InuYasha placed his hands on each side of the wall trapping Eri. "You will tell me, girl."

Eri shook her head and received an angry growl and nearly screamed when InuYasha's eyes flashed red. "Alright! I will!"

InuYasha retreated and gave her some room while smirking, "good."


End file.
